Assassin's Creed: Rising Revolution
by kyzen06
Summary: Alec Santos has lived in the shadow of his father's betrayal all of his life. He is hunted by the Templar's for his lineage & despised by the Assassin's for his parentage. Now with death of Desmond Miles he is the key to the last Precursor Temple 'Asphodel'. Looking to set right his father's wrong doing he rejoins the Assassin Order to stop both the Templar's & Juno
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This story is inspired by the trailers for Assassin's Creed Unity and Rogue. Hope you guys enjoy. As usual this story has several OC's but the rest of of Assassin's creed belongs to Ubisoft. (Damn their genius!) Anyway enjoy the story and as always feedback and reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Chapter !

"There he is!"

_Shit!_ I silently berated myself. I knew this was a fools errand breaking into the International Commerce Center, but Hasting's had been sure that the Templar's had hidden a 'Piece of Eden' here. With their numbers thinned as they were, it seemed the Order had no choice to bring me back into the fold. Still I was surprised when William Miles himself, the Mentor of entire Order personally asked for my help. I didn't think I would ever be welcomed into the order after what my father had done, but I guess neccessity makes for strange bedfellows. I turned and sprinted back the way I came thinking, _So much for plan A_. _Well Alec this is another fine mess you've gotten yourself into_.

I swore to every deity I never believed in that if I got out of this I would kill whoever betrayed me to the Templars...slowly. I sprinted down the darkened hallway, the EMP pulse that I detonated earlier was thankfully still playing havoc with the buildings security system. The bad news was that my ear wig had also blown out cutting me off from my so called support. Part of me was grateful, if I had to listen to that Limey bastard wise crack one more time I swear to god I'd break his jaw. As it was I was going to give Shaun Hasting a severe beating next time I saw him. Simple snatch and grab mission my ass, I bet that prententious SOB set this up on purpose. I know he looks at me and sees my father, everyone does, it's something I've dealt with my whole life.

I heard a bullet impact just off to my right as more guards seem to pour out of every orifice in the bulding. Well if I wanted to remove the stick stuck up the Brits ass I'd have to get out of this alive first. I rounded the next corner and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw my exit. Now all I and to do was jump out of a 30 story window and hope like hell the base jumping parachute Rebecca rigged up worked.

Well here goes nothing, i thoght. I could hear the guards break down the office door I had locked as I came into this room. Ignoring their continued shouts and commands I ran full tilt towards the window as I withdrew my walther PPQ from the drop leg holster on my let thigh. I nearly emptied the clip shooting an imaginary target of about 10" in diameter to hopefully weaken the glass enough for me to jump through it head first. I held my breath and hoped this worked Becuase if it didn't this was really going to hurt. I covered my head and used my forearms to smash through the plate glass. I was dimly aware of the large shards that gouge deep cuts in my arms as I sailed out into the hong kong skyline at night. Reaching with my right hand I pulled the rip cord and prayed my chute would open fully. A split second later I felt the painful wrenching that accompanied the sudden and jarring slowing of my descent as the chute worked as designed and I experienced a brief moment of relief. I say brief Becuase the rent a cops that made up the buildings security began to shoot holes in my handy dandy parachute.

Still 10 stories up I heard a tearing sound then felt a stomach roiling sensation as gravity reclaimed me.

_Aww Hell_, I thought.

I crashed into the 4th floor balcony of the Peninsula hotel across from the ICC building rolling to try and lesson the impact. Groaning I felt blackness closing in on me and unconsciousness begining to take me until I heard Rebecca's voice as if under water.

"Alec get up, you have to get up. The police are on their way; we have to get moving."

With another groan I struggled to my hands and knees only to bite my lip to keep from screaming in pain. I had dislocated my right shoulder. Just great, what the hell else could go wrong. "I'm here just give me a minute I think I dislocated my shoulder."

" Worry about your boo boo later we need to leave now," came Shaun's sarcastic reply.

I was so going to punch him when I saw him.

"Alec make your way downstairs to the service exit and we'll pick you up," she said.

"On my way " I replied. I proceeded into the thankfully empty room I had crashed into and headed in to the bathroom. There I quickly used some towels to bind my arms and slow the bleeding. Next I used wash clothes to help bind my pant legs up by my knees, cut away my chute, put my pack on in front of me and covered myself with a robe. Next i wet my hair in the sink and check my disguise in the mirror. I admit it wasn't the greatest disguise but it would have to do. I exited the room and headed for the stairs. Contrary to popular belief if you want to remain unnoticed in a crowd you have to move slowly not sprint from cover to cover. Quick movements immediately draw the eye and I wanted to get out of this without drawing attention to myself.

Thankfully I made it out to the service entrance without incident where Rebecca held open the door to the SUV. Once inside Shaun drove off and we disappeared into the ever present Hong Kong traffic. I felt myself start to pass out as the nights event finally caught up to me. After the adrenaline dump my body was starting to shut down add to that, a dislocated shoulder, busted ribs and significant blood loss and my body was telling me it was time to go night, night. I dimly remember Rebecca's voice asking me if I was ok before the lights turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** In this chapter I introduced a few made up original Assassin's to give my main Original Character some background so Alec Santos, Isabela Ruah, Fausto Ruah and Irwin Darmadi are my OC's everything else came from Ubisoft. Just want to clear that up so there's no problems. Alright enjoy and as always comment/reviews are always welcomed.

P.S. Darkness Knight thanks for your encouragement I appreciate it and everybody reading this should check out Knight's fics they are top notch.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Alec...Alec can you hear me?"

As I opened my eyes I was greeted by an eerie white nothingness._Well looks like I ended up in purgatory instead of hell_, was my first thought. Then I heard Rebecca's voice again. "Alec can you hear me?" she asked.

I groaned as I realized where I was. "What the hell am I doing in the Animus?"

"You've been unconscious nearly 48 hours," William replied. "Unfortunately in that time the Templar's spirited away the Piece of Eden they had at the ICC and we've run out of leads for any other precursor artifacts. We need to find Arno's watch as soon as possible in order to locate the key to 'Asphodel'."

We had been tracking down any leads on First Civilization artifacts in the hopes that with my bloodline, I could access the information contained within which might lead us to 'Asphodel.' We've spent the last 6 months hopping from continent to continent with little to no luck. It seemed the Templar's were always one step ahead.

I heard Shaun's irritated voice come over the line next. "We don't have time for you to lay around all day. In case you forgot Juno is on the loose preparing for God knows what. According to our research Asphodel is the last active First Civilization Temple. We know she needs to access it for her plans which is why we need to get there first. Not to mention the Templar's are after it as well, we need you to search your Ancestor's memories.

I took a deep breath for patience before answering, "Fine. Set me up and let's get this over with."

"Alec," William said. "We also need you to access Arno for other reasons. With Desmond's death your our best chance at stopping what ever it is Juno has planned."

"I know William," I said unable to keep the frustration out of my voice. "I knew what I was getting into when I signed on."

"No you don't." came William's stern reply. "We not only need your memories, we need you as well. The Order is near it's breaking point, we've lost so many of our brethren in this struggle. I tried my best to prepare my son by having him learn the skills of his ancestor's in order to give him a chance at survival and he still died."

William's voice took on a more subdued tone as he continued. "The order can not afford to lose anymore members, especially those with First Civilization lineage. Those of us with the Precursor bloodlines are the only ones immune to the effects of the Pieces of Eden. We need you at your best Alec, that is why we had you learn from your other Ancestor's to give you the skills you need."

I thought back to the other times I had been hooked up to the Animus. Reliving the life of my ancestor Irwin Darmadi, an Assassin of Dutch and Indonesian heritage, that lived in the pre Colonial Era. He was the Assassin Mentor for southeast Asia and through him I learned the martial arts of Silat and Kali. We found about Asphodel through reliving his memories. According to the journals Irwin had found, Asphodel allegedly held the power of life and death. He had hoped to use whatever Pieces of Eden it contained to try and heal his dying son. Reliving his memories was more difficult than I cared to admit. Seeing a father so devoted to his son was in complete contrast to my relationship with my father.

Next was Isabela Ruah a 19th Century Brazilian slave. She was liberated by a Portuguese Assassin named Fausto Ruah who became her Mentor, then later her husband. It was through her I learned the art of Capoeira and the Spanish fencing style of Espada y Daga. Isabela and Fausto had learned of a Piece of Eden known as the Azimuth. Which according to legend could lead it's wielder to whatever his heart desired. Our research indicated references to a similair object in the possession of a French Austrian Master Assassin named Arno Victor Dorian who was active in Paris during the French Revolution.

Shaun's voice cut into my musings. "We need you to step up your game Santos. We can't afford to fall behind Juno or the Templar's. And we also need you in top form if we're even going to survive a confrontation with Juno. According to our records Arno Dorian was considered an unrivaled Master Assassin, surpassing even Ezio in skill. You'll need every bit of his skills to make sure your up for the challenge because with both Juno and the Templar's to contend with, the stakes have gotten higher."

I resigned myself to spend my recovery time hooked up to the Animus reliving Arno's memories and hopefully absorbing enough of his skills to be able to face what was coming. "Alright let's get this show on the road."

So here I was again most likely spending the next few weeks reliving what was one of the most brutal times in human history through the eyes of my ancestor in hopes that we could gain some clue as to the location of the Azimuth.

"Ok Alec we're starting synchronization," Rebecca said. "100% synchronization in ...3...2...1"

I felt the jarring sensation that always accompanied my little trips down memory lane. I closed my eyes to combat the motion sickness that I always seemed to feel as I stepped into someone else's perspective. I opened them to see the breathtaking sight of Notre Dame...

-Arno's POV-

I sat a top the spire of Notre Dame looking down at the chaos before me. Poor France is ill, and our city is wound, enflamed by all efforts to heal her. A king once ruled-headstrong and corrupt; now headless and a corpse, murdered by men just as vile. Today fantics from all sides spill blood on every corner. A thousand terrors I mean to cure, day by day, street by street, Templar, by Templar.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok people props to anyone who can guess where I stole Arno's dialogue from. Anyway thanks again for reading, till next time.

Cheers =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everybody who's been following this story. Please continue to read and review, it is greatly appreciated.

* * *

The Greater the power, the more dangerous the abuse. -Edmund Burke

* * *

I sat a top the spire of Notre Dame looking down at the chaos before me. Poor France is ill, and our city is wound, enflamed by all efforts to heal her. A king once ruled-headstrong and corrupt; now headless and a corpse, murdered by men just as vile. Today fanatics from all sides spill blood on every corner. A thousand terrors I mean to cure, day by day, street by street, Templar, by Templar.

Captain Renard Xavier has been using his position as a high ranking soldier to oppress the people of Paris. Acting on the orders of the Marquis de Bullion he has been retrieving and reposessing on his master's fraudulent and unscrupulous loans. For the past few years the Marquis de Bullion has been using these turbulent times to offer loans to the city's destitute and less fortunate. Unbeknownst to the people these notes were given out with exorbitant interest rates and when the impoverished citizens could no longer pay the Marquis had Xavier literally throw them out on the street. Over night thousands of Paris' citizens lost their homes and their lands and all for the greed of one man and accomplices.

For too long this city has suffered untold cruelties while the nobility has squandered the country's resources. Living in decadent abandon while the rest of the populace fights every day just to survive. I mean to rectify these injustices, one act at a time if necessary. For as my mentor once told 'We kill one in the hopes of saving a thousand.'

Using the speed and grace that I am fast becoming known for in the order I make my way down from the spires of Notre Dame to the streets below. Blending with the crowd I stalk two soldiers who are known to be under Xavier's command.

"Où est le Capitaine, Louis (Where is the Captain, Louis?)" the boorish looking man could barely fit his corpulent frame into his uniform.

"il dîne à La Grenouille (He's dining at the Romper social club)" answered his rail thin compatriot.

A young boy whose clothes looked like they hung off him due to emaciation approached the soldiers with his hands up and a pleading look on his face. "S'il vous plaît monsieur peut vous épargner de la nourriture (Please sir can you spare any food)?"

"Sortez de ma vue, vous sale petite vermine (Get out of my sight you filthy little vermin)!" using his meaty fist the obese slob of a soldier knocked the poor boy to the ground.

I clenched my fists tight holding back the urge to kill this buffoon even though every fiber of my being called out to me to end this imbecile's life. I had to stay true to the course and execute Xavier, but I took note of this fool's face. I would make sure to pay him a visit at a later date, and teach him the cruelty does not go unpunished. Once they passed I helped the boy to his feet and dried his tears.

Looking down at his still tear soaked face I could see the hopelessness of his situation begin to cloud his young eyes. A boy should not have to feel the weight of the world on his young shoulders. "What is your name boy?"

"Edmond Moreau," he answered.

I placed enough Francs in the boy's palm to ensure that he and whoever his family was would be able to find food and shelter for at least a few days. "My name is Arno Dorian, and if you need more go to St. Chapelle and ask the priests for me. They will send word and I will come."

The boy looked at me with adoration in his eyes. These troubled times caused harm to many, but I had resolved to live by my mentor's credo 'Save the world one life at a time'. With a breathless 'Merci' my new little friend ran off most likely to show his family what he was able to procure, while I turned to resume my mission. As I walked the streets of Paris numerous conflicts broke out, Merchants and patrons arguing over the price of bread, various groups fighting over territory, so much blood spilt in the streets over the scraps left behind by the nobility. With effort I ignored them all, I reasoned that if I stayed true to my mission then it would help the populace in the long run. I had to find Xavier while I still had a lead to his current location. If I has to take him it would have to be now before he returned to the safety of the barracks.

As I walked the streets toward my destination I heard a woman's baleful cries. I entered their home to find Marie Allard wailing over her husbands corpse. Marie and her husband were inn keepers who were sympathetic to the brotherhood's cause. They had opened their inn to us for our clandestine meetings on more than one occasion and it seemed that poor Dariel Allard had paid for that support with his life. I knew that I could not let this murder go unresolved. The Allard's had aided us at great risk to their safety and I would see Dariel avenged. I kneeled down to offer my condolences to Marie. "Fear not Madam Allard, I will soon return to see justice done."

With a heavy heart I turned to leave and resume my mission. I soon came upon La Grenouille and as expected their were sentries posted out front. All the tragedies I had witnessed to today, the beating of poor little Edmond, the murder of Dariel, and the countless other atrocities I witnessed all came to a head as my anger grew. It was because of men like Xavier that the people suffered and I planned to take my anger out on his men. I walked up to the entrance knowing that these fools would try and stop me.

One of the guards stepped up to block my path and placed his hand on my chest to shove me back. "Remove yourself from here peasant, this establishment is closed for a private function."

With a flick of my wrist I extended my Phantom blade into his neck. He clutched at his throat gurgling while his companion stared at the scene before him wide eyed. Before he could recover I drew my sword and dispatched him quickly.

"Hey, what is going on over there," another soldier called out. When he came close enough to see what had happened he drew his lance and prepared to run me through with it. I parried it easily and after a few moments I dispatched him as well. I entered La Grenouille and ascended the stairs stealthily. I knew that any private functions would not be held on the lower floor in view of people. As I reached the second floor landing I came upon several more of Xavier's men. I knew taking on so many at once in such cramped quarters would be foolish so utilizing the skills of stealth instilled in me by the brotherhood I made my way past them with no one the wiser. On the third floor landing I came upon a much more promising situation. While I had deduced that Xavier was no longer here his toad of a lackey Seymour Bissette was here. This crooked tax collector worked to line Xavier and his own pockets with ill gotten gold from desperate people. Again using my signature weapon to dispatch the lone guard I wrapped my hand around the coward's throat and shoved him against the wall extending my hidden blade.

"It wasn't me. I'm not the man you want," Seymour's voice shook with fear.

"Where is he?"

"Palais de Justice. The Executions," Seymour answered.

"Good," I retracted my blade as I turned to leave. "You should leave this place."

"Merci Monsieur, Merci."

Not looking to have another encounter with Xavier's men and possibly miss my chance to kill him, I leapt out of the window to the adjoining roof. Making my way across the rooftops I finally reached the Palais Justice in time to see Xavier once again using his position in the guard to kill off those who stood in the way of his and the Marquis' profits. The frenzied crowd were yelling obscenities at the Captain while he was shouting threats that any and all who opposed the nobility would be branded enemies of the state and meet their end on the guillotine. Keeping hight the rooftops as I maneuvered behind the stage I decided to make a very public example of Captain Xavier and thereby let the Templar's know that their cruelty would not go unchallenged. Leaping from the rooftop to the guillotine the collective gasp of the crowd alerted Xavier far too late of my intentions. With one final leap down I plunged my assassin blade into his heart.

"Your cruelty ends here Xavier. Die knowing that your master the Marquis de Bullion will soon join you in the after life."

"Assassin dog," his spit his last words at me along with his blood as he died.

The crowd began to panic as the soldiers moved in to try and either take me into custody or kill me outright. I drew my sword and prepared to strike them down alone. All the horrors I had witnessed today fueling my rage. Suddenly as if emerging from the shadows my assassin brothers stood next to me.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time Arno?" asked Julian Deverauax.

"I'm offended that he slew the fool without allowing us the chance to accompany him," said his younger brother Lucas.

"Gentleman let us take care of the situation at hand before we take Arno to task for excluding us in this endeavour shall we," Alfonse Girard the most senior assassin among us smirked at me before he too withdrew his weapon.

The battle if it could be called that was short. After all these were Xavier's men, soldiers more used to bullying peasants then taking on hardened warriors. My 'brother's' and I made short work of them and took to the rooftops to make our escape.

"Why did you attempt to do this alone Arno? We would have gladly come to aid you," Lucas said as we journeyed across the rooftops to our headquarters.

"I thought to catch him at the social club and take him quietly, but I missed him by moments their and had to improvise," I answered.

"So you decided to make a spectacle of it in front of hundred?!" Alfonse's condescending tone clearly showed his disapproval of my methods.

"I did not want him to get away and continue his robberies and killings of the people," I replied hotly. "I would not suffer that fool to live one more day and oppress any more of our citizens."

Ever the peacemaker Julian spoke up. "What is done is done. Now let us return home and make our report to the Mentor."

I nodded my acquiescence and continued my journey home. I knew the Mentor would have words with me over how I handled myself, but I did not regret my actions. I was tired of sitting back and doing nothing. It was high time the Templar's realized that we would not let the cruelty go unpunished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody thank's for sticking with me through this story. All of this chapter just like the last chapter is from Arno's POV and perspective. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Poverty is the parent of revolution and crime. - Aristotle

Once again I find myself on the rooftops looking down at the impoverished citizens of Paris. Outside the gates of the home of the Marquis de Bullion a crowd has gathered. Word of de Bullion's extravagant ball being held to celebrate the land he has 'acquired' off the backs of the people has spread, and the populace in a fit of anger has gathered at his gates. Aside from the fact that he is celebrating the notion that he has stolen these people's homes and farms, the arrogant sod decides to buy up what little food there is and squander it on a lavish party to inflate his already enormous ego.

The buffoon has ignited a powder keg. Did he really think that he could steal their homes, their lands, and their food and they would not retaliate? We will be doing the world a favor by ridding it of this imbecile. De Bullion has called on the soldiers assigned to him to handle what he considers the riff raff while I and my 'brothers' look on waiting for our opportunity to strike.

I glance across the way to the opposite roof top looking to Alfonse to see if we shall proceed with the mission, but he waves me off. I grind my teeth in frustration as I stare down at the crowd below. The people are growing more and more restless which makes them more daring. Armed with pitch forks and other farming implements they shout menacingly at the soldiers gathered at the front gate. The Mentor after receiving out report on the assassination of Xavier had me go before the Council of Elders. While they were satisfied that Xavier was dead they did not approve of my methods. I was chastised for brazenly ending the Captain's life in the town square.

"We are assassin's," they told me. "We wage our battles in secret, far from the prying eyes of the people. Our aim is to stop those that would keep others from discovering their own paths, their own truths. If we act out in the open, in the eyes of the people they will have traded one harsh master for another. Take care to remember our 3 tenets Arno. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, the third and final tenet never compromise the brotherhood. It was your failure to observe the second tenet that nearly caused you to also break the third."

After my chastisement, we were informed that even though I had developed the plan to assassinate the Marquis de Bullion Alfonse would lead the mission. According to the council this mission required a level a finesse that they felt I still lacked. So here I stand and wait until Alfonse signals us to begin. I look once more toward our 'leader' and finally receive the signal to approach. I lean forward and fall from the rooftop waiting until the last possible moment gripping an open window sill. Using the momentum from my fall I easily swing myself up into the building just across from the Marquis de Bullion's courtyard. By pure coincidence I've stumbled upon two soldiers harassing a mother and daughter. Stepping forward I quickly dispatch them, and with a nod to the women, I leap out of the adjoining window to land in the courtyard below.

I turn to head toward the gate only to be stopped by a wayward guard. "You there, stop. Stay where you are. You're the loon who killed Captain Xavier aren't you."

Of all the rotten luck I had to land right in front of this fool. I withdraw my sword and prepare to fight only to have my opponent dispatched by Lucas as he too lands on the street. He plunges his hidden blade in the neck of the guard, before looking up at me with a sly grin. "You owe me one Arno."

I can't help but chuckle. "Actually I'm still up by two Lucas. Are you forgetting when we stormed the Bastille?"

"I still can't believe you were able to shoot your phantom blade from across the courtyard while hanging from that ledge. I envy your abilities Arno," he replied with a smile.

He may envy my abilities, but I envied his conviction My dedication to the Council is not as ...steadfast as the others. While I believe in the Creed I do not always agree with how the Council carries it out. "You'll soon come into your own my young friend."

"The others may not want to admit it, but you are the most talented of us all. I'm lucky to have you fight by my side," Lucas said.

I smiled at Lucas, his kind nature was one of the reasons I counted him and his brother as my closest friends. "Trust me Lucas, one day you may outrank me in the Order, but for now let us go and crash this party."

He gave me a wink and a nod before we blended into the crowd to head for the gate. The people had become even more frantic; all that was needed was one little event to set them off and they would storm the castle. I concentrated and allowed my senses to expand; the unique ability that I've had since childhood to sense everything around me with nothing more than the focus of my mind. A talent I shared with my 'brothers' in the order. Recently my abilities had grown to a level where I was able to somehow share what I was sensing with anyone nearby who was also able to tap into the 'sight'. I reasoned that my talent with the sight was at times the sole reason why my brash nature was tolerated in the order. No other assassin had been documented with this ability in all of the Brotherhood's recorded history. I knew some in our order were jealous of me for my ability and my prowess, but I tried not to pay much heed to them. I had joined the order to follow my own path of redemption. That was primary goal and at times it clashed with the wishes of the Council of Elders.

Pushing aside such musings in order to focus on the task at hand. I used my unique ability to tune all of our senses in to one. We were now able to 'see' through each others perspective. This group and I had trained this strategy for countless hours when we were mere initiates in the order and had perfected it. As if we were one being we now could sense everyone and everything around us. We were so in tune with one another that words were not needed in order for directions to be given. With a look, Alfonse prodded both me and Julian to eliminate a pair of guards near the front gate. We easily dispatched them which embolden the crowd to run roughshod over the rest. Their stampede onto the grounds allowed us to hide in plain sight and calmly walk through the courtyard. With the interior guards distracted we each broke off to free run up the walls and find our own points of entry into the mansion. Our 'sight' allowed us to quickly deal with the guards posted inside the mansion. As one we crept through the halls killing any soldiers we came across as silently as wraiths. Our approach had gone completely unnoticed by the self indulgent nobility as they continued to dine in the hall below us. Outside we could hear the people as they continued to fight with the Marquis' guards. They had forced their way inside the Jardins du Luxembourg. We sat poised above the heads of these people who called themselves noble even though they had no concept of what that title meant.

"Honored guests thank you all for coming, despite the poor sports outside," said a middle aged noblewoman who already looked as if she had sampled too much wine. "Our illustrious host, the Marquis, wishes to assure you, that this rabble outside will cause us no harm -"

As if on cue stones were thrown through the windows interrupting this wind bag's tirade and causing the other men an women to scream in fright. Utilizing the distraction my brethren and I struck, leaping down onto various guards and impaling them with our hidden blades. Soldiers scrambled and panicked, some attempting to stop us, others began firing on the people below, while other's stared in frozen terror. Most of these men were not real soldiers, they were bully's used to attacking those weaker than them. The Marquis immediately attempted to flee during the confusion.

"Arno, you are the fastest and most agile of us. Run him down and finish him," Alfonse called out.

I turned to give chase, easily leaping and bounding over furniture and people when my path was blocked. This man before me was no run of the mill soldier, he was a Lieutenant. By the way he carried his sword he had most likely seen his fair share of battles. I withdrew my sword and parried his first attack. For several moment we fought back and forth. He was definitely more skilled than the majority of the Marquis' men, but he was still no match for an Assassin. By the time I dispatched him the others had caught up and as one we chased down the Marquis.

The man backed himself into a corner and began begging for his life. "Spare me please." This man who had allied himself with the Templar's, our mortal foes, had used his power, wealth, and position to drive the people in this city to the brink of starvation yet he dared ask for mercy?

"Please! They're only peasants," he continued to blubber.

It sickened me that even now, at the end of his life, he still viewed the people outside as beneath him. Glancing at my cohorts we all nodded in agreement. We grabbed hold of him and threw him to the tender mercies of the very people he felt were so lowly. Let his pleas fall on their ears, and we will see how they will judge him. With our mission accomplished, we again made our way to the rooftops to head back home. I glanced down at the courtyard to see the Marquis receive the penance required by the people. With his head on a pike he had now become a symbol to all others who would use their wealth to oppress the citizens of Paris. I turned from the carnage in the courtyard and followed after my friends. My mentor's motto repeating itself over and over in my head 'We kill one in the hopes of saving a thousand.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **For anyone wondering where I got the idea for Arno's new eagle vision ability it's on the Assassin's Creed Wiki. They list it as one of his unique abilities which they probably used to add depth to the multiplayer (God I can't wait for this game to come out!). Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter.

Cheers =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody, this chapter is going to delve a little deeper into Arno's own inner struggles which will mirror the struggles of my OC Alec. From the research I've been able to do on Arno we find that he is not a true believer in the Assassin's, but he sees them more as a mean's to his own path of personal redemption. Arno from what I've learned finds fault with the Order, even though he believes in its core principles he sees and is troubled by some of the hypocrisy that he finds in the Brotherhood. I feel that this makes him a unique character in the AC universe as most of our other heroes just kind of blindly believed that everything they were doing was right without really questioning if that was true or not. I think that's why I like this character so much because he refuses to just blindly follow and wants to carve his own path. As usual thanks for reading and please review.

**Darkness Knight:** I went back and reread the last chapter and I see what you're saying. It's a bad habit I've got to break. Thanks =)

* * *

And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you. - Nietzsche

* * *

Arno's POV:

I stand atop the many spires of what was once considered the most beautiful city in the world and marvel at how far we as a people have fallen. When human beings are stripped of the bare necessities, we revert back to the beasts we once were, no better than animals doing whatever is needed to survive. No, we devolve into something much worse than any animal, for they at least only kill to eat or keep from being eaten. People, once we are pressed to the breaking point lose our souls, our conscience, those things that we claim separate us from the so called beasts. I can see now why the Templar's seek absolute control, when I witness this level of degradation even I am tempted to bow to anyone able to exert some form of stability. However, history has always proven that absolute control can never truly be attained. For who among us can truly put aside our selfish pursuits to focus on the betterment of all. No, power corrupts all men, no matter how pure their motivations no one can remain steadfast beneath it's tempting thrall.

I know that better than most, for I have seen the tragic consequences that befall men who seek power for their own selfish ends. One man's quest for dominion has cost me not one, but two fathers. It has set me upon this road I now travel, a road I hope will eventually lead to redemption. In the beginning I felt I might find that path with the Assassin Brotherhood. Men who at their core claim to fight for freedom for all, but I have found that though our goals are well and good, our means to achieve them create a schism that few care to acknowledge. Unlike those who were born into the Order I question our methods, much to the annoyance of the council. I, however cannot blindly follow the path of another; something I thought we stood for. Yet for all of our good intentions most fail to see that we straddle the very edge of morality. As even a cursory study of the history of the Assassin's will reveal our methods bear a resemblance to those we choose to oppose. We seek to promote peace, yet our means to do so is murder. We seek to open the minds of men yet we require obedience to a master and set of rules. We seek to expose the dangers of blind faith yet we are practioners of it ourselves.

I ponder these things as I yet again stare at my father's watch. It is the only link I have to the man, and as always holding it in my hands fills me with a sense of purpose. It's as if my thoughts are a turbulent sea and the watch is like a compass helping me navigate to what I truly desire. I understand that no one perspective has all the answers, but for all their hypocrisy the Assassin's have pledged themselves to fight for the people, which is why I count myself among them. I notice the time and head toward Notre Dame; I have an appointment with Bertrand Olivier. A council member and one of my staunchest detractor's, he has ever criticized the rest of the council for promoting me from initiate to full fledged Assassin. I see the man in question on a roof top across from the cathedral and make my way toward him.

"What's our plan?" I ask him.

"Our plan? You're not an apprentice anymore boy." The contempt he has for me drips from every word he speaks. "Study your surroundings and devise your own plan. I'm not here to hold your hand."

Ignoring his obvious disdain I again focus my mind to use 'the sight'. My senses lock on to my intended target and it is as if I can hear his voice, even from this distance. He frantically heads towards Notre Dame, ever mindful of his surroundings. "Out of the way, move!" He shoves aside a man while scanning for someone like me to likely leap out and end him. Given is position within the Templar's he is obviously aware that the Brotherhood has marked him for death. He glances around the square on the look out for something or someone. "Where the hell is Duchesneau?" He turns to enter the cathedral and I focus my senses elsewhere. In order to complete my mission I must make sure to know my surroundings.

Mistaking my reconnaissance for reluctance Olivier takes the opportunity to heap more scorn on my head. "If you cannot find any weaknesses to exploit, than make one."

I turn my focus to the man named Dechesneau and again my ability allows to hear him as if I were standing next to him. "Have you secured the cathedral?" he asks.

"Oiu Monsieur," answers the soldier. Dechesneau nods his head satisfied. "Good Tell Sivert I'll meet him inside."

I began to formulate a plan to try and break into the cathedral when I overhear another conversation that may help sway things in my favor. "You get back here with my keys! Thieves!," the young priest calls out from the top of the rectory towards a trio of laughing men. I smile as a new plan begins to take shape in my mind, only to have Olivier once again interrupt my musings.

"If all other plans fail, why not sacrifice yourself for the cause," his obvious relish over that scenario nearly causes me to strike the man, but with great effort I restrain myself as he continues. "Your life for his. Before Altair, that was the Levantine approach."

Regardless of my efforts I can not keep the sarcasm out of my tone as I reply. "You mean a dagger in broad daylight, as I'm cut down where I stand?"

His smile has a touch of cruelty in it. "It sends a powerful message..."

I've had enough of this man's contempt for one day. "I'll do it my way"

"What ever you think best... Assassin," he sneers, as if he still find me unworthy to bear that title.

I turn my back to him, his presence is no longer required now that I have my objective. I feel his eyes bore into my back for a moment longer before he turns and leave. With my strategy solidified in my mind I make my way down to the square. My intention is to kill Dechesneau and take his place for the meeting. Sivert most likely intends to keep their plans from prying eyes so I surmise he'll make his way to the confessionals. If I can eliminate Dechesneau it will give me the opportunity to sneak into the confessional Sivert is hiding in and eliminate him discreetly. I use the crowd to camouflage my advance on Dechesneau, and silently stalk him to the adjoining cemetery where he meets with a priest who is most likely aligned with the Templar's. He assures Dechesneau that all the preparations for this meeting are complete. Before they finish their conversation I let loose a smoke bomb; using it as a distraction I eliminate Dechesneau before the smoke even dissipates. I then make my way up the cathedral wall hoping to use one of the windows to gain entry, but it is locked. It's then that I remember the priest screaming that his keys were taken. With my new objective, to find the thief and alleviate him of said keys I again use 'the sense' to track him down at the pub nearby. I climb the wall and sneak into the second floor. My quarry is below near the foot of the stairs. I easily make my way down the stairs and steal the keys; with the man and his friends none the wiser. Returning to Notre Dame I again climb up to the window and enter the famed cathedral. Once inside I realize that Sivert is taking no chances as he has guards posted along the first and second floors. Stealthily I eliminate the guards along the second floor and make my way to the lattices above the church. As surefooted and agile as a cat I walk along the lattices high above the crowd gathered below to hear the priest speak. I see a wagon laden with straw below me and leap into it landing quietly. I sense Sivert and his guards pass by my hiding place, and give a low whistle to attract the man that makes the mistake of lingering behind. Before he can make a sound I reach out and run him through with my hidden blade, pulling him into the cart using the straw to hide his body. I reach out with my senses again to gain my quarry's location and find him in the confessional. Making my way around the oblivious guards I enter the adjoining stall.

Dropping my voice an octave, I change the cadence of my speech in an effort to mimic Dechesneau's uncouth diction. "Everything's in place."

"Finally saw reason did he? What's our cut?" asks Sivert.

"Thirty percent," I replay hoping it sounds reasonable enough.

"Good, Good," answers Sivert. "This is our moment my friend. Petty nobles are ripe enough fruits, but the Church has been leeching off the people for centuries. If we crack their vaults, the Grand Master cannot fail to recognize our work."

"As you say Monsieur," I reply.

"Good..." the rest of his reply is cut off as I plunge my hidden blade into his neck. The blood filling his throat causes him to gurgle and rasp before finally expiring. Nevertheless his words are cause for concern. I must inform the elders about this Grand Master, but first I must make my way out of the cathedral alive. For awhile I am able to keep Sivert's men from seeing me, but my luck does not hold out. "There he is!"

The guards move to cut off my escape through the main entrance and the higher ground of the balcony. Thinking quickly, I remember that there is an entrance into the city's underground here in the church. Using my abilities to locate the marker I make my way down to the bowels under the church. I can hear the guards give chase. "Spread out and find him! I want his head!"

I speed up making for the ladder that leads to the exit into the square. Once outside I make my way into the crowd and disappear as all Assassin's are taught to do. With my objective completed and my pursuers unable to follow I make my way back to our headquarters to deliver my report. The Order must be made aware that a Templar Grand Master is here in Paris. I fear atrocities that will be visited on the inhabitants of the city and pray that we are up to the task of protecting the people.

* * *

Whew that was a fun but tough chapter to write. Shout out to all the readers of Forged in the Shadows don't worry I'll be posting the next chapter in a few days. Thanks again for reading.

Cheers =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** In this chapter I'll be introducing another OC Faith Braddock. We get a glimpse into her past with Alec and his family. The next chapter is almost done and will be from Faith's POV. As always thanks for reading and enjoy. Also all reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**What was silent in the father speaks in the son, and often I found in the son the unveiled secret of the father.'** - Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Alec's POV

"Wakey Wakey sleeping Beauty this is no time to be taking a nap."

I groggily open my eyes to see the much hated face of Shaun Hastings. Working to keep the nausea down that always accompany what I like to call my little time jumps I ask "What's going on?" I wonder how long I've been in the animus because my voice sounds hoarse and my throat feels like sandpaper.

"Is he awake?" I hear William ask off to my left. His gaze meets mine as he answers my question, "We've been discovered and we need to get out of here. According to Rebecca we have a lot of people incoming."

I gingerly lift myself off of the animus chair feeling stiff as a board. Looking around I see that the team must have been busy because most of out equipment is already packed up. I try to get unsteadily to my feet and have to reach out with one arm to catch myself before I fall on my face. Instantly the pain that radiates reminds that in the real world I dislocated my shoulder on my last little adventure. I take a moment to look my self over, I'm still in the same clothes I wore during the break in. My forearms are wrapped in white gauze and I can feel the stitches that someone must have sutured my cuts with pull at my skin as I attempt to stretch muscles that haven't moved in God knows how long.

"What part of men are on there way to kill us was lost on you Santos? Move your ass," Hastings tosses me a bundle contain my gear and coat. I grunt as I catch it to my torso feeling pain in places I hadn't realized I'd injured. Stiffly I don my coat and attach my weapons to their various hilts. My Bolo short sword ( a nod to my Indonesian ancestor Irwin Darmadi and the knowledge of Silat and Kali I received.) is strapped to it's hilt at the small of my back, along with my Kerambit knife on my left hip. I place my Walther PPQ in the drop leg holster strapped to my left thigh and finally strap on the vambrace with my hidden blade on my right arm. As I reach for my other hidden blade I see that someone, most likely William has replaced the normal hidden blade on my left vambrace with a phantom blade. Knowing there's not much time to contemplate my new upgrade I strap it to my left forearm and prepare to haul ass out of here. As I look around I finally notice that we're in some kind of warehouse, but exactly where in the world we are I still have no clue. "Where's our transport?" I ask William.

"We have a van stashed a few blocks away. We've gathered the necessary equipment there, as soon as we clear out we'll try to make our way to it without attracting any undue attention. Alec I need you to..." William's reply is interrupted by the sound of a door charge blowing. The room begins to fill with men wearing black tactical gear and carrying automatic rifles.

"Down on the ground!" One of the men yells out. I can't tell who since my head is still ringing from the noise of the charge, and the flashbangs they tossed in afterwards left me partially blind. My first impression is that these men belong to Abstergo's Lineage Acquisition Unit. They're a group of psycho's that were deemed unfit for further service in the various special ops units around the globe. Abstergo not being ones to waste talent when they see it, recruited these vicious killers even when their own governments wanted them dead. This isn't the first time I've run up against these bastards, but this situation is going to play out very different from the last time they had me in their sights. Last time I came across Abstergo's errand boys my father was on a mission for the brotherhood and my mother gave her life to allow me and the rest of our cell to escape. As a twelve year old boy these men were like something conjured out of my darkest nightmare, but I'm not that scared child anymore. If these men think I'll let them take me, they'll find out just how difficult that's going to be.

The glare is still preventing me from seeing any details, but I count six blurry figures standing in front of us in a semi circle. As my eyes slowly adjust to normal after Abstergo's explosive entrance, I see a man slowly walk toward me rifle at the ready. He stands above me while I look up at him from my knees, my hands seemingly held up in surrender. "I said on the ground now! Arms and legs spread!"

I glare up at him as I give him my reply. "Screw you." In a blink I jump into action, withdraw my pistol, grab the man, and spin him to use as a hostage against the rest of our attackers. They level their weapons on us and I can see in their eyes that they have no reservations about shooting their comrade just to get to us. Realizing that the man in my arms is probably going to make a better human shield than a hostage I begin firing, relying on the training my parents gave me in CQB (Close Quarter Battle) than the skills I picked up from my ancestors.

I manage to kill three of our attackers before my human shield becomes 'dead' weight. The rest of my team scrambled as soon as the shooting started and made their way to the door. I make my way to cover behind some crates in the far corner of the warehouse. The two remaining operatives attempt to flank me by splitting up to approach me on two sides. Knowing that I'll only have time for one shot, I resign myself to take at least one of these assholes with me. Hearing a noise to my right I turn, the gun is rock steady in my left hand as I place the tip of my front sight directly on my target's center mass. Unbidden images of my mother's death and the night they came for me rush through my mind, but I ruthlessly push them aside to make this last shot. I don't care if the guy behind me is going to kill me, I've had enough, my mother gave her life for me, my father abandoned me after her death, the brotherhood exiled me, and the Templars hunted me like an animal. My one last act is going to be taking one them down with me and then it'll be all over. I pull the trigger and absorb the familiar recoil of the gun, my muscle memory guides me through what my mother spent hours drilling into me when I was younger. Two to the body, one to the head, a standard failure drill known to all good combat shooters. I see my target collapse in front of me and wait for his partner to shoot me in the back, but the gunshot never comes. Instead I hear the soft snikt of a hidden blade being withdrawn and turn to see a face I haven't seen since I was a kid.

"Time to go Alec," her cultured english accent was different than in my memories, but even though it's been fifteen years since I last saw her, I recognized my savior.

"Faith," I whisper the single word like a prayer. Again I'm struck by memories of the past, the two of us playing together when our mothers had the rare opportunity to catch up. We would play at being assassins and pretend to make the world a safer place, all the while vowing to each other that we would complete our training and become Master's together.

"Let's get out of here," she helps me to my feet, her green eyes taking in my battered and bruised form. I fight the urge to blush as I see her nose twitch in response to my nearness. Apparently my odor is worse than I thought, I guess my hygiene wasn't my teams top priority when they hooked me into the animus. Just great, I'm reunited with the first girl I had a crush on as a kid, and I smell like a wet dog. Oh yeah it's good to be me.

Faith cocks her head slightly, most likely listening to an ear bud. "Alec, the others seem to have run into a spot of trouble. We need to get top side and free run to the rendezvous, William says that there are more men prowling the streets."

With a shaky nod I answered. "Lead the way."

With my current injuries I wasn't as agile as I usually am and every move made me want to cry out in agony. The bright side however, was I got to watch Faith's lithe form move gracefully over obstacles. Damn, she had definitely grown up. Gone was the tomboy who used to always beat me up in sparring practice. Even though our families only got together on rare occasions Faith and I had always been close. When we were kids we used to write letters to each, talking about silly childish things at first. As we grew up our letters and talks drifted to subjects like the trials of Assassin training and worry for our parents when they were sent on assignment, but all our communications stopped the day my father turned his back on the order. It was like every friend I'd thought I'd had, every person who I thought I could trust turned their backs on me. I guess it's true what they say, the sins of the father are visited upon the son. At least that was my experience, I spent the better part of my teens and early twenties running from Abstergo. Living off the grid became my specialty, if it wasn't for the few friends I made in the various criminal organizations around the globe I'd have been killed and my DNA carted off to Abstergo years ago. Not to mention a lot of the skills I learned along the way allowed me to stay a step ahead of the Acquisition Units.

The only reason William had been able to contact me is because he staked out my mother's grave. Even though I was on the run I still made a point to honor my mother. Every year I returned a few days before or after her birthday and the day she died to leave flowers and talk to her. When I was a teenager, feeling like the whole world was out to get me, it helped me feel closer to her, like she was still looking out for me. I knew that Abstergo would probably try to track me there so I never visited her on the exact dates. Apparently William literally had his team monitor her gravesite for nearly a month waiting to contact me. At first I wanted to tell him and the order to burn in hell. I didn't owe them anything, but William had convinced me that if I didn't help them that it wouldn't be just the brotherhood that would suffer. After learning of Juno's plot I knew that I couldn't stand by and do nothing, I was not that selfish, I was not my father. I wouldn't turn my back on what was right just because I'd been hurt, my mother taught me better than that.

So here I find myself reunited with the very people who turned their backs on me, trying to save the world from some psycho alien that should've died thousands of years ago, and attempting to stay one step ahead of a crazy cult devoted to the first civilization and a group of power hungry egotist wanting to enslave the world. Hooray for me. I wonder how Desmond dealt with it all, I mean he sacrificed himself to save the world once. I don't know if I could be that noble in his place. I'm not sure if I could make the same choice if I find myself in that position and judging how things have gone so far I don't really have high hopes for a happy ending to this story. Still, I put all that aside to focus on making it to the rendezvous.

"Alec you bloody well better keep up if we're going to make it out of here," Faith yells at me as she jumps the gap between to roof tops. I follow along as best I can, feeling like I might just keel over before I even make it to our meeting point when she blessedly tells me. "We're here"

Faith and William help me into the cargo truck as once again Shaun drives off. I'm so worn out from the fight that I lay down flat on the floor, barely registering William's concerned tone. "You've popped several of your stitches. Faith can you undress him while grab the med kit?"

Her head bobs up and down in acknowledgement as she begins to strip me down. I hear her sharp intake of breath as she finally gets a look at my mottled torso. "Bloody Hell, why didn't you say something?"

I frown up at her clearly annoyed to be answering such a stupid question. "Aww gee, between fighting Abstergo thugs and trying to free run with a dislocated shoulder, I guess I was just too busy trying not to pass out to give you a run down on my boo boo's." Her response is to jerk off my coat none too gently causing me to hiss in pain.

"Still have that same fiery temper to go along with fiery red hair huh Faith? Some things never change," I bite out through clenched teeth.

Her face takes on an apologetic look as she checks over my bandages. Thankfully nobody attempts to re stitch my sutures in a moving vehicle and she just applies a few butterfly strips to hold the wounds closed.

I look to William and finally ask the question that's been on my mind since I woke up. "Where the hell are we and more importantly where the hell are we going?"

William turns to answer me. "Once we ex filed from Hong Kong we set up in Macau, we needed someplace to keep you stable while you recovered."

"And since I wasn't exactly mobile you thought 'Well hell let's just stick him in the Animus for the hell of it,'" I snapped not bothering to hide my anger.

William at least had the good grace to look chagrined. "I'm sorry Alec, you're right, that was wrong of me and I won't do it again. You volunteered to help us and I used you without consideration."

I let out a breath to clear my agitation, I was to tired and hungry to hold a grudge. "Forget about it William, I told you before I know what's at stake here. So where are we headed?"

"We're boarding a ship bound for the Philipines, once there we'll be meeting some member's of the Order that can fly us into Paris. Rebecca has been researching while you've been in the Animus and Arno spent the majority of his life in Paris so odds are that's where the watch is."

I nod to William before laying back down and closing my eyes. "Even though I;ve technically been unconscious for days I'm beat, wake me when we get to the docks."

I barely close my eyes before sleep overtakes me and for the first time in years I actually have good dreams as memories of a happier time in my life invade my sleep. Memories of a red headed little girl that I can't help chasing after and laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey everybody sorry for the long wait, but real life sometimes likes to intrude. Anyway here's another chapter and if everything goes according to plan I hope to have this story finished around the same time as the game comes out. Wish me luck =)**

* * *

"A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it." - Jean de la Fontaine

* * *

**Faith's POV**

As he lays there sleeping I finally allowed myself to look at him. He's become a hard man, far different than the smiling boy I remember, but who can blame him. Still I see the boy I once knew in the face of the man before me. Memories flood my mind bringing with them bittersweet emotions. I remember Alec giving me my first kiss, beneath a mistletoe on one of the rare Christmas Holiday's our families were able to celebrate together. I remember Alec teaching me how to freerun, he was always so naturally athletic and loved to spend hours leaping over the roof tops of whatever city we found ourselves in. He always won our games of hide and seek, seeming to disappear at will. I remember teaching him how to fight, he was such a carefree and gentle boy and the violent aspects of our Order never came easy to him as they did to me. That's clearly not the case anymore. Whatever he's been forced to endure has made him the skilled assassin I always knew he could be one day, but it seems that it's cost him more than either of us ever thought possible.

It's been nearly fifteen years since the last time I saw Alec. I still remember that fateful day, when I failed my childhood best friend and did nothing as he was cast out into Lord only knows what horrors.

* * *

_Flashback_

The family was sitting down for a rare supper all together when we received the call. My mother had been the one to answer, to this day I have still never heard a more desperate cry of grief. My mother Katherine Braddock and Cristina Santos had been friends their entire lives, and when we heard the news it was as if a piece of my mothers soul died that day. When we learned that barely a year after her death, her husband Mateo had abandoned the Brotherhood to join the Templars, it seemed all that grief morphed into anger.

Soon he became public enemy number one and Alec became an outcast. No one wanted to aid the son of the man who had become one of Abstergo's top agents, either out of fear that his father would come looking for him or out of anger for what his father had done. Either way Alec lost the only person who had really loved him the night his mother died. With no one left to turn to he appeared in my bedroom one night begging for help. I still don't know how as young as he was, that he made it from the States to my family's home in the UK. As is usually the case in England it was raining and he was soaked. I attempted to comfort him and feed him, but when my parents discovered him in my room, they nearly killed him on the spot. I was barely able to pull my father off him as he beat Alec bloody. I still remember their hate filled words as they threw him into the street.

"It is only for the memory of your mother that I don't kill you here," the venom in my mother's words was undeniable. "I can't believe that my best friend sacrificed herself for something as worthless as you."

With Alec's neck still clasped in his hand my father drove a vicious blow to his abdomen before he delivered his warning, "If I ever see you near my family again boy, you'll find my hidden blade buried in your throat."

I watched as the Alec's eyes went dull with pain. It was only a few years earlier he was calling my father Uncle Richard and begging him to teach us both how to sail. Now as he looked at the faces of people he had thought were his extended family I saw the very moment the last piece of his heart shattered. With one last glance at me, he turned and walked away. I wanted to go after him, to help him in some way, but my feet remained frozen. I watched as my best friend in the world walked away and I did nothing to help him.

* * *

For years after that day I tried to search for Alec. In the beginning in secret, unknown to my parents and once I became a full fledged assassin I searched endlessly for him.

I found traces of him in various places the Brotherhood sent me on various assignments, South America, China, Japan, Thailand, and even the Philippines. According to the information I was able to glean from various sources Alec had become quite the accomplished criminal. I surmise that the skills he learned in the order combined with his natural agility and aptitude for stealth made him one the world's best thieves.

Of course this only further cemented his reputation as the son of evil incarnate in the order. Even my parents felt justified in their harsh treatment of him, claiming that he had always been disreputable. I knew though that with the skills he had learned Alec could have easily turned against the order like his father had. He could have sought shelter within Abstergo, especially after Desmond Miles killed Daniel Cross, but Alec as usual chose his own path. Everywhere he went he made a reputation of relieving the local crimelords of their belongings, and coincidentally a local charity would receive a very generous donation a few days later. Contrary to what everyone in the brotherhood thought of him Alec had not become another scoundrel like his father. Despite the fact that he was cast out in the cold by everyone he knew he didn't let himself become an evil man.

When William phoned me days ago and asked if I would help him with a particular mission I was hesitant. I was already preparing for another mission to assassinate an Abstergo executive in Dubai, but the moment he mentioned Alec's name I agreed. I was surprised to learn that William had reinstated Alec into the Brotherhood, but he explained to me that Alec was the key to stopping Juno's plans. After the death of his mother Alec was the only descendant of Arno Dorian left alive in the order. According to his research William had learned that the memories of Arno would lead us to a piece of Eden capable of stopping Juno's plan and allowing us to finally gain an edge in this three way war with Abstergo, and the Instruments of the First Will.

William requested me for his team personally because Alec had shown reluctance working with him. Given his past with the Brotherhood it was a miracle he had agreed to help at all. It was definitely a case of Karma from his perspective. These were the same people who had left him to fend for himself when he was a boy and now we needed his help. Frankly I was surprised he hadn't told William to rot in hell.

Still even after he agreed to rejoin the order he was still mistrustful of them and their intentions. William said he performed his mission assignments flawlessly, but he had refused for the first few months to even sleep in the same room as the rest of the team. He refused to let them know about his sources he had obtained in the various locations they were drawn to. In fact he refused to converse or socialize with any of them outside of work, as if he was still expecting someone to drive a hidden blade in his heart at any moment.

Alec looks peaceful in sleep and again I'm reminded of him as a boy. Following that thought, I ponder what life he had been forced to lead as I stare at his handsome face. His dark features bear evidence to his Hispanic heritage, and even as a little girl I found them exotic. Back then he was a handsome shy boy, but now he's grown into an incredibly attractive man and from what I've gathered he is most definitely not shy. William described Alec as a gifted and brash young man with little patience for anyone in order least of all Shaun Hastings.

Apparently the two of them had been at each other's throats from the moment they met. Hastings made it no secret that he felt trusting the son of a man who had betrayed the order so thoroughly was a mistake. Alec for his part was more than willing to curse the Brotherhood as a band of hypocrites who talked a good game about freedom and protecting the innocent, but when it came down to it they were just as bad as the Templar's. Still for all his animosity Alec still worked with this team to try and stop Juno and her cult of worshippers from helping her enslave the whole world, all while staying one step ahead of his father and Abstergo.

William explained that in order to make sure Alec was up to the task of fighting both Abstergo and the Instruments of the First Will they had him literally sleep in the animus for over a month. Not just to relive his ancestors memories, but so the bleeding effect would imprint their skills into his mind. According to Rebecca Alec had a much better skill base of fighting and stealth techniques than Desmond had, mostly learned from his life experiences, but William felt that Alec needed to be the best Assassin in the modern Brotherhood in order to combat what was coming.

The fact that William callously disregarded the fact that the bleeding effect could have driven Alec out of his mind was not lost on me. The Assassin Mentor is using Alec as a weapon and has little regard for his life. William claimed that he needed me on this team in order to help with Alec and get him to cooperate, but I'm beginning to suspect that William just wanted to insert some level of control over him. From what I've just seen Alec's skills are more than a match for anyone I've met in the Brotherhood, and William may fear he has created a monster, but if he thinks my loyalty lies with the Brotherhood over Alec than he's made a huge mistake.

I've spent over a decade guilty that I didn't stand by my best friend when he needed me and it is a mistake I will not repeat. I will protect Alec from anyone who tries to hurt him, whether they're Assassin, Templar, or Juno herself. No one is going to hurt him if I have anything to say about it. I grip his hand tightly in mine as a whisper my vow, "I won't leave you out in the cold again, this time we face what's coming together."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and check out my buddy Darkness Knight, he's just posted a new fanfic on The Flash that looks like it's going to be good.**


End file.
